beauxbatonsacademyofmagicroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aimée de LaRousse
History The de LaRousse family is fractured - to say the least - it all began as a chain reaction when a petty feud erupted splitting the family forever. Wizard blood, and many a tear was shed on this sad day. It all started when one of the de LaRousse boys, married a Muggle-born woman. It defiled the family name, and threw the de LaRousse philosophy - Survivre et réussir - off. From then on the name was mocked, generations of de LaRousse children would bow their heads in shame. With such a reputation, women shied away, but not the reckless Elise, a woman of sub standard upbringing. She had three children with the man, triplet girls - Adrienne, Aurélie and Aimée. At the crack of dawn the cries of three heavenly angels were surging throughout a quaint little town. Smiles lit upon the faces of family members as the three little bébés cried and cooed. Though a great story of birth, darkness soon raged. The once happy family became ravaged by traditional ideals, and old world reputation. Anger, and fierce arguments infested the cozy homestead as the new parents loudly shouted profanities. Adrienne, Aurélie and Aimée spent most nights crying themselves to sleep. On one unforgettable night, the news was told. The family would split up, divided by pride. When Elise heard of the besmirched family history she fled with the youngest two girls. Adrienne and Aimée went, without choice with their mother and Aurélie was left with her father. Growing up without her sisters and only her father for company, Aurélie grew headstrong, as a true de LaRousse does she learned to take matters into her own hands more and more often. Her father ignored any complaints far too smitten with his daughter. Adrienne softened roughing it with her mother, she was the easiest to break. When mother yelled she ran crying to her room. Aimée was forever hidden somewhere with a book content as a can be, and quiet as a mouse. When the girls received their letters, they all gained some of their father's money, to show he still cared for them and what not. Chartreux Kneazle ; Pavot |} Possessions : - Wand :Spell Book =Relationships= Personality Aimée is a triplet, she has two sisters - Adrienne and Aurélie - whom she loves endlessly but finds it uncharacteristically problematic to verbally express this feeling to. She is truly a gentle, kind-hearted girl, intensely passionate, and painfully enduring, fun, honest and sarcastically humorous. She is very quiet, guarded, and occasionally offputtingly acerbic, temperamental and very emotional. This de LaRousse girl almost always has a book, in front of, next to, on or around her she tends to be quiet and secretive. She has amazing comprehension skills, and is fluent in nearly every language simply from having read it. Aimée is quite perspicacious and along with her unpredictable acerbity comes a disdainful level of combative behaviour. Appearance Aimée is a Part-Veela Witch, she has gloriously beautiful brown hair, and deep chocolate brown eyes. Since she was a toddler she has begun to look much more similar to her sister Aurélie then her sister Adrienne. Although each sister has their own 'look', as they have aged it has become much easier to tell one sister from the others. Her model is Troian Bellisario Category:Faeriegrrl Category:Characters Category:Student Category:French Category:De LaRousse Family Category:July Birthday Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Pure-Blood Category:Name begins with "A" Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Daulphine Category:Fifth Years Category:Part-Veela